


stick it to ‘em

by snowlike (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, in that order, sex toys that shouldn’t be sex toys, wonshik wears a cop uniform; gives jaehwan a lapdance; and fucks him with his nightstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snowlike
Summary: jaehwan acts like he has a stick up his ass so wonshik very literally puts a (night)stick up his ass.AKA jaehwan attends hakyeon's bachelor party and gets a lap dance from cop stripper wonshik.





	stick it to ‘em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiesandJintrigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/gifts).



> this was inspired by a clip from magic mike lmfao enjoy~~!

“Please give a warm welcome to our next act: _Rrrrrrrrrravi!”_

Sanghyuk’s voice, drunk and way too excited, booms through the microphone as he flails his arms around in some ridiculous dance. He’s been appointed the duty of MC for the night of Hakyeon’s bachelor party and has really taken it upon himself to immerse into the role, especially the part where the previous pole dancer act stepped one toe on stage and immediately flashed him. 

Sanghyuk will probably get some tonight with a hot naked lady who happily showed him her tits without even having to introduce himself and Jaehwan is _totally_ not bitter that he can’t relate.

Definitely not at all bitter. 

Jaehwan can have just as good of a time with his awkward hand gestures and semi-unsociable personality and scratchy bubblegum pink tux that Hakyeon made them all rent and, well— _no,_ he really can’t actually.

He’ll just sit and watch the numerous hot and/or lame performances that Hakyeon selected and totally not be bitter about his failing sex life at all.

Except he _is_ and it must be a little bit slightly obvious because suddenly his name is being called and Hongbin is pushing him out of his seat and towards the stage. He stumbles up the steps slowly and blatantly ignores the obnoxious giggle Sanghyuk does right into the mic, swatting away the younger’s hand with a pout when he tries to help him up. 

“Jaehwan _hyuuuung_ , what’s got you so down in the dumps?”

Jaehwan glares forward and says nothing as the mic is shoved into his face. Sanghyuk wiggles it, uselessly, and then awkwardly clears his throat and brings it back to his own lips.

“Well it’s nothing a little _Rrrrrrrrravi_ can’t fix, eh?”

At that moment, Jaehwan realizes it isn’t just him and Sanghyuk on the stage and that he’s being pushed down into a chair and for the love of _God_ , please let it be this other guy and not Sanghyuk about to give him a lap dance right now.

Ravi saunters into his line of sight as Sanghyuk giggles again and scurries off the stage. Now, Jaehwan’s not gay or anything, but this guy is _hot_. In a very no homo way. 

Ravi is probably about six feet of broad shouldered and well muscled _man_ and Jaehwan can’t help but appreciate when he’s wearing a very flattering mock police uniform that hugs him in all the right places. No homo though. 

He flashes his pearly toothed smile in Jaehwan’s direction and his heart flutters a _tiny_ bit (but it’s probably just the tightening of his pants talking). The sunglasses he’s wearing are pushed down the bridge of his nose and now it’s indisputable that Ravi is staring that _I’m gonna fuck you_ gaze right at Jaehwan (of course he is, Jaehwan is the one on stage, who else would he be looking at). 

There’s suddenly a nightstick— that Jaehwan can’t help but think oddly resembles something he once bought in a non-homo way to stick up his non-homo ass— being shoved in his face. 

“You’re under arrest, scumbag! Keep your hands where I can see ‘em, above the head twinky.” 

Twinky?

Jaehwan does as he’s told anyway and raises his hands above his head because the guy is technically armed and all and Jaehwan isn’t really looking to test out that kind of pain kink tonight. 

Ravi struts over and circles Jaehwan’s chair. There’s a very telltale click of metal behind him and then his hands are shoved down and cuffed, held together behind his back. The audience of his good for nothing friends hoots and hollers, Hongbin banging on the table from how hard he’s laughing. 

Jaehwan swallows nervously as the sweat begins to build up on his forehead. The stage lights are really bright and normally he doesn’t mind being right in the center of attention but he’s kind of super sexually frustrated right now and Ravi is starting to unbutton his top, making it very hard for Jaehwan to breathe. 

His fingers are slow, deftly popping open the buttons of his shirt as the music starts to kick up. His front is to the crowd, but Jaehwan still catches a really welcomed glimpse of tan skin and some toned pecs, a six pack of abs and a few tattoos scattered across his chest. 

Jaehwan resists the urge to cross his legs, that’ll probably make the tent in his pants all the more obvious, and instead focuses on keeping his eyes level with Ravi’s own as the latter suddenly turns, shirt discarded, and advances towards Jaehwan. 

He doesn’t do a very good job because suddenly his vision decides to focus on the trail of hair above Ravi’s waistband and his crotch, and then there’s that old nightstick again under his chin, tilting his head up so that their eyes are level once more. Ravi smirks, trailing it down Jaehwan’s bobbing adam’s apple, his frozen still chest, and to the bulge in his pants that his friends are now very much aware of. They scream yet again and then Eunkwang is shouting above the noise for him to get on with it already, 

“Take the rest of those clothes off and get dancing officer!”

A roar of yeah’s and various terms of agreement follow his statement and then Ravi is chuckling. 

“What an impatient crowd we have here. _Jaehwan_ , is there something you’d like to say?”

Jaehwan swallows nervously as the shouting is suddenly directed at him. Hongbin is telling him to get those dick lips ready to suck, Sanghyuk is making a few very obvious jacking off gestures in the air, and Eunkwang has now gotten the crowd to start chanting.

_“Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!”_

Then, the music suddenly changes and Ravi is swirling his hips, snapping them in the air. Jaehwan feels the pulse in his own dick start to pound and inhales sharply. Ravi straddles his legs, moving his hips so obscenely in Jaehwan’s face while all the latter can do is sit and stare helplessly up at him. The innocent, shell shocked look in Jaehwan’s eyes makes Ravi smile fondly down at him and then his fist is in Jaehwan’s hair, tugging him forward against his abs. 

The crowd loses it, shouting and banging on the tables and stomping their feet. Jaehwan can’t help but stick his tongue out and touch one of the abdominal muscles being rubbed against his face, tasting the salty skin there. Just for funsies.

The hand in his hair is then immediately, harshly tugging him back and Jaehwan gasps. He’s half expecting to get thrown off the stage but instead, that stupid smirk is back on Ravi’s face. His hands trail from Jaehwan’s shoulders down his chest as his continues to shake and snap his hips. 

“Quite the eager one aren’t you? Care to do the honors?”

Ravi then full out shoves his crotch in front of Jaehwan’s face, continuing to swirl his hips as he pops open the button on his slacks. His fingers pinch the zipper but don’t pull it down, only stick it out and then Jaehwan realizes along with the rest of the crowd what he’s being asked to do. 

His cheeks are flushed, bright red just like the pointed tips of his ears, as Jaehwan cranes his neck forward and grasps Ravi’s zipper between his teeth. He glances up, batting his long eyelashes up at Ravi and then that smirk leaves the latter’s face, replaced with something a bit more hard and effortful. 

“Go ahead,” he says darkly. 

Jaehwan rips his gaze downwards and then tilts his head, slowly tugging the zipper down Ravi’s crotch. His mouth is way too close to his crotch for either of their likings in this scenario and as soon as it’s down, Ravi is pushing him back by the shoulders against the chair.

Jaehwan’s eyes widen as his vision focuses and he catches sight of the bright red fabric hidden under Ravi’s slacks. He steps away from Jaehwan and shimmies out of his pants slowly and then his ass is suddenly on full display as Jaehwan realizes it’s a goddamn thong. 

Those pants did him no justice, Jaehwan decides, taking note of his undeniably plump ass and package at the front. The proper dance starts then and this time he shakes his body a little more so for the crowd, even turning around and giving his own ass a smack.

Hakyeon’s entire bachelor party is practically drooling, even Sanghyuk who still has that girl’s number scrawled on the back of his hand. Ravi is very nimble and flowy with his movements, he really is just something else to watch. 

Then, as the music reaches its end, he turns back on Jaehwan with a few dollars shoved into the straps of his thong. Clambering back on top of Jaehwan, his body covers Jaehwan’s entirely, breath hot on Jaehwan’s neck as the crowd yells yet again. There’s another faint click of metal and then Jaehwan’s hands are free, Ravi disposing of the cuffs with no one except Jaehwan himself noticing. Smooth.

Jaehwan’s hands reach up and grab Ravi’s hips before the man can step away from him. He smiles, surprised and pleased at Jaehwan’s eagerness and decides to give him a treat. Ravi plops down atop Jaehwan’s lap in full and swivels his hips down on Jaehwan’s crotch, the latter gasping open mouthed as his fingers dig into Ravi’s skin and Ravi’s own fingers settle back into his hair. He tugs Jaehwan’s head up, ass sliding back and forth across the tent in his pants, and gives him a short kiss on the mouth. 

Then, the music reaches its end and fades out, and Wonshik steps off Jaehwan’s lap to turn to the crowd and bow. Everyone is on their feet in an instant, applauding and whistling and hollering for Ravi as he smiles and takes it all with ease, basking in the praise. Jaehwan sits stuck to the back of his chair, boneless, but manages to bring his hands together in a weak clap. 

Sanghyuk is pushed back towards the stage with a stumble, completely having forgotten his duties. He cheers into the mic, pulling Jaehwan up and out of his chair and then clasping both his and Ravi’s hands and bringing them above his head as if they just won some grand prize.

“Give it up for _Rrrrrrrrravi!_

And Jaehwan hyung too, I guess.” 

The crowd laughs and gives their last appreciative roar of applause for Ravi, who confidently waves and takes it in stride, and then they’re both being ushered off stage in opposite directions. Jaehwan sinks back into his seat at Hakyeon’s table with his hard-on still very much present and pointedly ignores his friends’ poking at his arms and teasing him. 

  


✧

After a few more performances, a very unimpressive magician and a somewhat disturbing contortionist, the dance floor and bar are fully opened up and the real party comes into full swing. 

Jaehwan nurses his obnoxiously pink (but free and therefore all the more delicious) drink close to his chest as he observes the scene around him. That girl with _the_ boobs from earlier is grinding back on an even more obliterated Sanghyuk; Hakyeon (and his telltale flushed cheeks) is trying and mostly failing to work the pole that is situated in the middle of the room, giggling as Hongbin films and makes fun of him; Taekwoon has found and clung himself onto a six-foot-five chunk of older man with long-ish hair and most likely a huge dick— exactly his type. 

His eyes scan the crowd, finding Eunkwang, Minhyuk, and Changsub, Kibum and Minho, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jimin, and Hoseok, Heeyeon and Hyojin, and even Hakyeon’s little cousin Yerim whom Jaehwan won’t bother considering how the hell Hakyeon managed to sneak into here. Pretty much all of their friends are here, so logically, Jaehwan probably shouldn’t be searching for anyone specific? 

Except he is, and the object of his personal little I spy game wanders up behind him and slithers an arm around his shoulder.

“Nice party?”

Ravi’s voice is deep as he leans down unnecessarily close to Jaehwan’s ear, just making sure the latter can hear him over the music of course. He shivers, tilting his body towards Ravi instantly and slowly nodding. 

“I hope things aren’t awkward between us, I for the record, thought you were a fantastic recipient.”

Jaehwan nods again, flustered. “Of c-course not.”

“Good,” Ravi murmurs, looking around the room once more. 

“Is it rude of me,” he starts, back in that damn cop uniform, “to ask if you’d like some help with _that?_ ”

Jaehwan swallows, anxiously shifting and crossing his legs as he becomes increasingly aware of the half chub that has started to stir in his pants. He’s about to stutter out an excuse about how it’ll be fine and he’ll manage but then Ravi’s hand is clasping the side of his neck and rubbing and Jaehwan melts right into his touch with a nod.

“I would like that.”

✧

Ravi leads him backstage, to one of that dressing rooms that Jaehwan assumes must be his, given the paper laminated sign on the door that says: 

_Kim “Ravi” Wonshik_

_Talent_.

Wonshik tugs him into the room and immediately pulls him into a kiss, backing Jaehwan up against the vanity and roaming his hands down Jaehwan’s back. He shivers under the touch, pressing closer to Wonshik as he tilts his head and lets Wonshik lick into his mouth. 

His hands smooth up and down Jaehwan’s hips before squeezing at the soft flesh of his ass. Jaehwan preens, sinking further into the touch and then quickly slides out of his suit jacket. Wonshik brings his hands up to Jaehwan’s neck and squeezes lightly at the base, making Jaehwan’s breath hitch, before he trails them downward and thumbs at Jaehwan’s nipples through his t-shirt. Jaehwan moans, whiny, into his mouth and let’s his own hands run down Wonshik’s front. 

“You’ve already seen me without my clothes, don’t get too excited,” Wonshik says, chuckling. 

Jaehwan can’t really help it though, tugging impatiently at Wonshik’s shirt as his neck is kissed, hickeys sucked into his skin. Wonshik obliges and leans back, pulling the shirt of his uniform off and starting on unbuttoning his pants too. Jaehwan takes the hint, shimmying out of his own pants. Their clothes fall into a pile together and then Wonshik is back in that damn thong, Jaehwan in his boxer-briefs and white t-shirt. 

Wonshik kisses him again, languidly, their eyes half-lidded, and smoothes his hands down Jaehwan’s thighs. He squeezes the supple flesh between his fingers, groaning as they ooze out between what he can hold in his grip. 

Jaehwan’s chest is flushed as Wonshik tugs his shirt up and over his head, burning a thousand times hotter when Wonshik leans in and sucks one of Jaehwan’s nipples into his mouth, twirling his thumb around the other one. Jaehwan moans unabashedly, tangling one hand into Wonshik’s hair and muffling his sobs with the other one as Wonshik bites and tugs with his teeth at Jaehwan’s nipple. 

He’s lifted up onto the tabletop of the vanity and immediately lets his legs fall open, pulling Wonshik flush against him. Wonshik pushes Jaehwan’s knees up and bends his legs, slipping Jaehwan’s briefs off and fisting his hard, leaking cock sitting on his belly. He strokes him in a tight grip, drinking in Jaehwan’s moans that make him flick his wrist under the head, just to milk more sounds from him.

Jaehwan grabs his ballsack with one hand, the other holding himself up on the vanity, as Wonshik bends down and licks a strip over Jaehwan’s puckered hole. 

_“Ah, Wonshik-ah.”_

His head falls back against the mirror, whining as he tries to close his thighs around Wonshik’s head and keep the wet pressure against his entrance. 

The hand on Jaehwan’s cock continues it’s ministrations as Wonshik leans over to the chair and procures his bag from underneath it. He fishes around inside it for a moment before pulling out a bottle of lube and setting it down next to Jaehwan. The latter reaches for it but Wonshik slaps his hand away, coating his own fingers in the liquid. 

A long digit circles his rim and slides into Jaehwan’s hole, then quickly joined by a second. He scissors Jaehwan open and drags his fingers along Jaehwan’s overly sensitive walls. Jaehwan whimpers and whines the whole time, slowly breaking off into little sighs and pants as Wonshik lets him fuck up into his fist. 

Wonshik props Jaehwan’s legs up onto his hips as he slips three and then four fingers into Jaehwan. He’s about to tell him he’s being way overkill when Wonshik’s fingers suddenly slip out of his entrance and something cold, hard, is pressed at the rim instead.

The nightstick from earlier in the party dips into his hole, his rim puffing out against the unfamiliar object before it obediently sucks it in as Wonshik grunts. 

“Good?” Wonshik murmurs against Jaehwan’s neck, trying to distract him from the painful stretch as he slowly slides the stick in, inch after agonizing inch. Jaehwan grabs Wonshik’s ass, digging his fingers into the flesh as he pants and tries to slump back against the mirror. He nods, breathlessly, and then gasps, arms wrapping around Wonshik’s waist, as the nightstick nearly reaches the ribbed base. 

There’s at least a good ten inches in him right now and Jaehwan tries not to shake as Wonshik slowly starts to twist it out and then back in. At its entire length buried inside of Jaehwan, there’s a slight jut of his tummy where the tip presses, and Jaehwan sobs as Wonshik takes in the obscene sight, pushing his hand down on the surrounding skin as he watches it bulge even more. 

“W-Wonshik, please,” Jaehwan whimpers, already wrecked. Wonshik kisses him, quieting his noises as he pulls out the stick until just the tip is inside. 

“Fuck yourself on it,” he says, voice deep and commanding. 

Jaehwan gasps, pliant as Wonshik kisses him again and then he slowly pushes his hips down, swallowing up the length. He repeats the action a few more times until his cock is sitting in a pool of his own precum against his stomach, arms trembling as he tries to keep himself up. 

Wonshik pulls the nightstick out of him with a wet pop, dropping it onto the floor and quickly lining his dick up and sinking into Jaehwan’s gaping hole. Jaehwan sobs, looping his arms around Wonshik’s neck and burying his face into Wonshik’s shoulder as Wonshik plants one hand behind Jaehwan to keep them up and the other wrapped around the small of Jaehwan’s back.

“ _Ah, ah, ah, W-Wonshik, c-close.”_

Wonshik aims every thrust of his skilled hips at Jaehwan’s prostate and the latter releases with a cry, spurting cum all over his own tummy. 

Wonshik sinks a few more thrusts into him, holding Jaehwan down by his hips and increasing the pace of his movements as the sound of his pelvis hitting the backs of Jaehwan’s thighs gets louder and louder. He buries himself in one final thrust and cums in Jaehwan’s abused hole, groaning as it squelches, wet, inside of him.

He pulls out swiftly, Jaehwan whimpering at the sudden emptiness as his hole lewdly pushes out Wonshik’s cum, pooling on the vanity. Jaehwan falls easily into his arms and Wonshik carries him over to the couch. 

“You couldn’t have fucked me here from the start?” Jaehwan whines, rubbing his sore hips. 

Wonshik chuckles, kissing Jaehwan once more to silence him. “I’m afraid that’s a privilege you’ll have to earn in my jail, boy.”

Jaehwan winces, “The uniform is really fucking good, _trust_ _me_ , but that cowboy voice is horribly un-sexy.”

✧

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell [me](https://mobile.twitter.com/kenbwi) to finish my actual wips pls thx
> 
> i have 2 more kenvi pwps in my drafts btw idk if i should post them👀


End file.
